


Dreams are Subpar Compared to You

by goldenboymustang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboymustang/pseuds/goldenboymustang
Summary: As tired as he was, Hank didn’t want to fall asleep yet, not when Connor was finally in his arms.





	Dreams are Subpar Compared to You

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed fluff and decided to finally write something. I hope you like it!

As tired as he was, Hank didn’t want to fall asleep yet, not when Connor was finally in his arms. Every time he felt himself nodding off he’d jerk awake again, just to run his fingers in circles around the small of Connor’s back, up his spine, through his impossibly soft hair. He didn’t want to sleep yet, when he could so easily rub his beard over Connor’s cheek and kiss it to make him giggle, or pull him just that little bit closer and let out a happy sigh.

It had taken them a while to get to this, both caught up in a changing world and doubts about themselves, so sure that they weren’t what the other wanted. It turned into strained conversation and then long bouts of silence, which morphed into frustration. It had finally boiled over tonight. Hank couldn’t even remember what led to it before they were both half yelling at each other, desperately trying to get their feelings out. Hank had been convinced that Connor would never see him as more than a friend and work partner when there were so many other people for him to meet and things to do in his still newly granted freedom. Connor thought Hank would never be attracted to him. He was an android and so much different than anyone he had been with, why would Hank want him when he was getting better and could find another human to spend his time with?

In the end they both realized they were being ridiculous. Connor soothed Hank’s doubts and he soothed Connor’s. He had been so surprised he had had thoughts like that, just look at how gorgeous he was. That had gotten an embarrassed but hopeful “Really?” out of him, like he still wasn’t completely convinced that his feelings were reciprocated. Hank had decided then and there, with many kisses and complements, to make sure Connor never doubted that fact again.

He was knocked out of his quiet reflection of the night when Connor spoke up with “You need to sleep, Hank. We have work tomorrow.” Hank made a tired grunt and buried his face in Connor’s hair, which made him huff out a laugh. They laid there in silence for a bit before he spoke again, in a much quieter tone, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Those were the words Hank didn’t know he needed, and he felt that last bit of tension release. He kept Connor close but relaxed his grip on him, shifting into a position more comfortable for sleep. Connor had his own arm draped lightly over his side, slowly moving his thumb back and forth, a calming touch. With his heart and mind settled, Hank drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When the morning came and Hank woke to find a gorgeous man still wrapped up with him, he knew what had happened last night would repeat again. Because, really, what could be better than being awake with Connor in his arms.


End file.
